Dance With Me, Darling
by r345678
Summary: Levi is a lonely vampire, who finds a mate, but was unaware that is what he was looking for. AU, Will be ereri and a bit ooc, obviously a mature fic.
1. Introduction

**Alright, this is an introduction mini chapter to my new story, the characters will be ooc, this is an au, and _it will be ereri_ so turn back now or forever hold your peace**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and do not make profit from this story.

* * *

I finished snapping the neck of the frantic human in my grip before letting him drop to the ground, dead.

 _Now that that's through I can finally enjoy my meal in peace and quiet_. I thought to myself, grimacing at my newly dirtied hands. Disgusting.

Honestly, it's so hard to get any scrap of peace nowadays, especially in my house.

I'm being a bit modest though, if I was honest with myself. I don't exactly live in a house; it's more of a mansion. It can get quite lonely inside my big ass mansion after a few centuries of solitude, but I would never admit that.

Besides, I'm not exactly alone. I have all my shitty servants. Let's see, there's Petra, my more-or-less useless maid. I only have a select amount of outfit choices, and I try my best not to dirty them, so she is usually out of a job.

Next there is Jean, my completely incompetent stable boy. He tends to the horses I have out in the back, but there is something wrong with that idiot. I swear he has some weird kink for horses or some shit. Everyday I see him out there petting them and whispering something to them, the kid has major issues. Plus, I'm not even sure why I pay him as much as I do, all he does is fill a bucket everyday with enough food for my two stallions. Useless shitface.

Finally there is Hange. There are still many unknowns in this world, and Hange is definitely one of them. Is Hange a boy? Is Hange a girl? Is Hange mentally stable enough to be living in my mansion with me? The world may never know. I'm not so sure I want to know anyway. The point is, shitty glasses is insane. I hired Hange about 347 years ago, give or take a decade, and all they do is fuck up literally everything. I ask for one towel and I get a dead rat and 3 pieces of thread.

I guess the only reason I keep all my idiots around though, is for some entertainment. Life can get boring and lonely when you are without any friends or family for centuries. They keep me company and make my tiring existence just a bit more bearable.

Yes, If you haven't caught on yet, I am old. Like 'I may or may not be a vampire that has been around for thousands of years old.' Currently this vampire is enjoying his dinner, so shut up, sit down, and prepare yourself to enter my personal hell, called life.

"Ugh, filthy humans. They are always so messy, dripping everywhere inconsiderately. Petra, next time I would prefer my meal in a glass, hm?" I order annoyed.

Petra bowed to me lowly before straightening. "Yes my lord, as you wish. I ask for forgiveness in displeasing you," Petra replied back respectfully.

I simply waved her off, signaling to her to leave my presence. She got the message that she was no longer needed, and left as fast as she possibly could while trying to remain silent. Good, I hate loud unnecessary noises.

It never fails to amuse me how all my servants, well most of them, know not to look into my eyes. It is a sign of disrespect for creatures as insignificant to this world as them. Simply even my presence alone sends any creature cowering within viewing distance away.

I sighed as I glanced down at the dead human, now dripping onto my boots. What a waste of a perfectly good meal.

I kicked the corpse off my body and ordered one of my butlers to dispose of it.

"Petra," I called as I walked up my overly extravagant staircase. I knew there was no need to yell; she would hear me. As I predicted, she responded seconds later, with a courteous, "Yes my lord?"

"Clean up this mess, then wash my filthy clothes. I'll be up in my bed chamber, just take the clothes from the nightstand and close the door behind you on the way out," my voice echoed throughout the entire mansion as I spoke. My normally sharp gunmetal gray eyes, turning red with my orders, making my commands official. Petra shrank back under my piercing gaze, as she bowed once more submissively, feeling my powerful aura surround her, choking her as she gasped out the eternal phrase of her own damnation.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

 **And there you have it, the story will clearly have a bit of a slower build up, but I promise it is levi x eren, even if it seems like there is a Petra/Levi vibe there is none, she really is just his servant, so don't be pervy. If you didn't figure it out by the eloquent speech, the speaker is Levi. The next chapters will be longer and Eren is coming soon :) Leave a review if you want to, good or bad it doesn't matter I like any input. See you next time.**


	2. Invitation

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

 **Levi's Pov**

* * *

I sighed in annoyance as my door was knocked on for the billionth time this day. Truly, does anyone know the definition of "solitude" anymore? The 1400's was a much simpler time, well, for me at least.

"Oh do come in, I'm sure you have nothing but pleasant news for me." I answered sarcastically. My door was pushed inward hesitantly, a small figure stepping just a foot inside.

"I'm sorry to bother you my lord, but I have received word from the town hall. The Annual Brachen Ball is to be held within a fortnight. They have extended an invitation to you and ask that you attend to honor your family name, if not to enjoy yourself." Petra finished as she handed over the invitation.

I looked down at the silly golden envelope and sneered. "Those fools on the town committee invite me every year, and every year I decline with haste. What makes them think that I will accept? This year is no different from the others," I said unamused, tossing the envelope into my pile of papers to be thrown away on my desk.

Petra stands there watching as I basically talk to myself before trying to intervene.

"But, if I may ask master, why is it that you refuse to attend the Town Ball? Every year is always the same, you don't give them a chance, you don't even open the invitations."

I looked up at her, raising my eyebrow at her as she dared to question me. She was at least sheepish and looked down blushing. I decided not to comment and instead humored her with an answer.

"Petra you know exactly what goes on at the Town's Ball. Every year you are expected to socialize, and those who are without a partner are supposed to gather and find one. If you find your new life partner during the Ball you are expected to dance with your partner in front of everyone, and are thoroughly shunned if you do not. Anyone without a partner by the time the clock strikes at midnight is considered to be a laughing stock for the rest of the year, and their family name is forever tarnished." I explained in boredom.

"The whole thing is just a tedious task, and it is something too troublesome to attend. Sure I get questioned if I don't go but at least I can come up with some excuse. Those who do go and are left without a partner are a shame to their families forever. The Ball is only a burden that I must not bother myself with," I finished.

"Is that why you refuse to attend master? You don't want to look foolish without a mate?" she questioned me.

I sat in silence glaring at her wickedly. "You know exactly why I cannot find a mate Petra, how dare you question me further. It is truly none of your business whether or not I go, and I am the master of this mansion! Know your place and do not dare disrespect me!" I hissed out as my eyes bled red.

The maid gasped before stuttering out an apology and excusing herself.

I sat at my desk after she had gone, glaring into the air. Every year I refused to even look at the invitation. The implications of attending the Ball are too much for me to bear. I could never go knowing I would be without my mate. It was just another reminder of my eternal solitude and desolation. As the night went on, I leaned back in my chair, reminiscing and glaring at the shining invitation.

* * *

 **A bit of a touchy subject huh. Where is Levi's mate?**


	3. Starting

**Chapter 3 ~Enjoy or not idk~**

* * *

 **Eren's Pov**

* * *

"I told you I was sorry, how many times do I have to say it Mikasa? You know I don't try to stress you out on purpose," I apologized.

She just stood there with her arms crossed after fluttering about me, checking for any injuries. "It doesn't matter how many times you say sorry Eren. I will worry every time you do this. It needs to stop," Mikasa glared at me.

I stared back for a few moments before sighing. "Ok, fine. Fine, I won't go out after curfew anymore ok?"

"Eren...the town has this curfew for a reason. You know this. _They_ are out there, and they could attack at anytime. You can't trust anyone Eren, and it's definitely not safe to roam around alone at night," she scolded.

I winced at the mention of _them_ , before apologizing once more and heading off to sleep.

In all honesty, I had no idea what _they_ were, no one really did. The only ones rumored to know what _they_ are, are the elders who refuse to speak of them. We only know the rules.

Rule number one: Never go outside alone.

Rule number two: Never go outside past sunset, or before sunrise.

Rule number three: Never stare a stranger in the eyes for longer than necessary.

There are other minor rules, but these are the most stressed, important rules that everyone knows. Life can be stressful, knowing there is something out there, but not knowing what or where. Most of us are untrusting because of this; we are all afraid.

Everyone except for me that is.

I have a sense for adventure. I want to see the world, I want to see everything and actually live my life, instead of just existing. Because what use is being alive if I'm not going to enjoy it? So I usually ignore the rules, but unfortunately I have someone that is overly worried for me and constantly wants to keep me on a tight leash. I love my older sister, but she can definitely be too overbearing more often than not. I do feel bad for always worrying her though, so I'll try to appease her and let up a bit for a little while.

"Mikasa, I'm home! I brought the mail in for you," I yelled out while shutting the front door with my foot.

I hear her shuffling around in the kitchen before she comes to greet me in the living room. I sat on the couch sifting through the mail before finally coming to one envelope that caught my eye. It stood out amongst all the others, lightly glittering in the dim light of the fireplace. It was a completely golden envelope, with our last names etched into it on the front.

"Ooh, what's this?" I wonder out loud. I was excited to finally get something new and interesting. I go to open the letter but before I can it is stolen out of my hands. I looked up watching the culprit study the letter.

"Well? What is it?" I ask impatiently. I watch as a range of emotions go through my sister's face. Confusion, surprise, worry and then anger.

I stand up snatching the letter back from my sister before starting to read.

 _Salutations Jaeger Household,_

 _You have been cordially invited to this year's Annual Brachen Ball. The event shall be held on the night of October tenth, an hour before sunset. We ask that you come adorning anonymous wear, as the Ball will be a Masquer-_

That was all I was able to read before the letter was once more ripped out of my hands and thrown into the fire.

"Hey!" I yelled, stepping forward in an attempt to grab the letter out of the fire. Mikasa grabbed my arm to stop me, and I watched as the golden paper turned to ash.

I angrily turned to face my sister, taking my arm out of her grasp.

"What the hell Mikasa? What is your problem, I was reading that! And why did you burn it? Now I won't know the rest of it!" I shouted angrily.

"It doesn't matter if you know what is says or not; we aren"t going," she stated in a tone of finality.

I stood confused and outraged, glaring at my sister.

"Why exactly aren't we going? And who says you get to decide what I do, huh?" I asked.

She turned to look at me, seemingly put off. "Because It's dangerous and unimportant. If it were necessary that we go we would have been invited every other year. And _I_ get to decide because I'm older than you; I'm in charge."

"That"s not fair Mikasa! You can't just-" I tried to argue.

"I can and I will. You aren't going to the Ball. This conversation is over." She left, slamming the front door after her.

I stared after her in rage for a few moments before locking myself in my room.

I don't care what she says.

I'm going to that Ball.

* * *

 **I totally got a cinderella vibe during that last part. Oh well, I guess eren can be cinderella then, but where is his prince?**


	4. Finding

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Eren's Pov**

* * *

I ran to my room, feeling slightly guilty for what I was about to do. After coming home the night of our little argument, Mikasa seemed to be under the impression that I was no longer planning on attending the Brachen Ball. She had even made plans for the night to meet up at a restaurant during the time of the Ball, to make sure I wouldn't be going. She was going to go straight to the restaurant from work, and I was supposed to meet her there. However, it was just a lie to get her out of the house so I could get to the Ball. I know she would be extremely pissed off when I got back, and worried when I don't show up, but I know she will forgive me in time. For now I needed to get to that Ball.

I know we aren't the richest of families, but I still wanted to look presentable for the Ball, because I _was definitely_ going. I went to my closet, pulling out the worn box from the top shelf. Opening the box, I pulled out the nicest robes I had, the formal attire worn at such events. The robes had been passed on to the first son born to each new generation, and now it belonged to me. I'd never had a reason to wear it before, but now I took it out of it's box, praying it would fit. Thankfully the robes fit me well, the tail coats curling about me in a way that outlined my body, saying "hey look at me."

The robes were completely black, made out of a material that was possibly satin, but I couldn't be sure, for I had never felt such materials before. The bottom of the outer robe came just around my ankles, splaying out around me like it wanted to wrap around to my front. The material clung to me showing off my slim figure; I hoped I didn't look unappealing. It wouldn't do to make a fool of myself at my very first Ball. Once everything was finished and I was ready to go, I unwrapped my new mask I had bought for this event. I would probably have to return it after, for it was pretty expensive, but it would be nice to feel special, for just one night. The mask was a simple black that only covered my eyes. The pattern looked lace, but the mask was a heavy metal that tied around in the back.

Once tied on, I looked at myself in the mirror, admiring myself for once. The mask made my big eyes appear sharper, and they burst with color, intertwining blue and green. I looked tall and sophisticated in my sleek attire, perhaps even mysterious.

Giving myself one last glance, I hurried out the door and saddled up my horse.

I knew Mikasa would worry for me, and I regret lying to her, but she can't control me forever. I am not a child anymore, and she needs to learn to give me some breathing room.

 _Sorry Mikasa._

* * *

 **Levi's Pov**

* * *

Despite having already sent out my letter notifying the council of my inability to come due to "pressing matters," I still found myself riding to the Ball in my carriage. They had replied displeased with my continuous denial to attend, but asked that if I could not come to attend, that I at least bring a family heirloom to borrow for the display room, or else they would come retrieve it from me.

I couldn't have those buffoons roaming my mansion, so I begrudgingly had an all-too-pleased Petra dress me in my formal wear, and threw on my silver silk mask before being seated in my ride. I would show up, give them the chosen heirloom with a threat not to sully it with their dirty hands, and I would leave with a promise to return to the next Ball to retrieve the artifact, while also appeasing the fools with my "attendance." I would not waste one moment of my time in that dreadful place; I would be in and out in less than ten minutes. Just heading there was bringing back memories that are better left untouched.

When I arrived I could see that the area was already littered with humans. Some looked elegant and some had apparently not gotten the memo, for their masks were overdone, and hideously ugly. I shuddered in disgust, exiting my carriage and smoothly making my way to the entrance hall. My name was taken down on the guest list and my invitation stamped before I was let into the Ballroom.

I winced as I entered the bright room.

It had not changed one bit since I last attended over hundreds of years ago.

The room was vast and farther than a normal human could see. The ceiling was glass and was littered with gorgeous chandeliers made out of the finest cut diamonds. The floor was a beautifully polished golden granite. Within the center of the room was one large staircase that I remember well. It split at the top floor leading to two different corridors within the large building.

I grunted before making my way up to the staircase and taking the left hall, knowing it led to the display room. Once I was there I pulled the small box out of my pocket. It contained my father's pocketwatch, one of the last things I had left of his. I pulled out the old watch, setting it down on the table where my family's name was labeled. Each well known old family was asked this year to bring one item to display, as a sort of museum for the guests to enjoy.

I stood for one last moment staring down at all the items, before deciding it was time I take my leave. I left the room and made my way back down the stairs. I was just reaching the entryway to make my departure before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to snarl at the human who dared put their filthy hands on me, before seeing it was the head of the council himself.

"Aha Lord Ackerman! I am delighted you could join us for this joyous occasion!" The large man chortled happily.

I restrained myself from tearing his limbs off, simply shrugging off the hand still resting on my shoulder.

"Yes, well thank you sir, but I was just taking my leave. Good day."

I turned to leave but the persistent man reached out once more this time latching onto my forearm.

"Nonsense, my lord! We haven't gotten the pleasure of seeing you in years! We would be delighted if you could-."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not interested. I must be going now, goodbye s-."

I paused before I could finish my parting sentence. There was something different about the air.

Something... _smelled_ different. But also, familiar?

I looked round trying to figure out what the alluring scent was. It almost smelled like..No, that was impossible. I turned away from the door, looking back into the crowd of people, facing towards the staircase.

My eyes stopped their search. There at the top of the staircase stood a boy.

A boy hauntingly familiar. He was tall and looked elegant in his black robes that swirled around his body, accenting his lean form. His hair looked soft as feathers, dark as chocolate. He looked young, couldn't be older than twenty. I couldn't exactly see his face as he was conversing with someone else. I strained to hear them, but even my vampire hearing couldn't distinguish what they were saying from such a distance.

I don't know what came over me, but I was filled with an urgent need. A need for _something._ I tore my arm away from the man, completely forgetting about him, and I walked with a swift pace to the stairs.

I never once took my eyes off the boy.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I could finally hear them. The man the boy was talking to had made a comment about the interesting facial wear of the guests, and the boy burst out with laughter. Hearing his voice made me flinch, but also at the same time made me even more desperate to reach him. It was a soft melodious sound that made you want to smile and laugh along with it.

There was only one other being with that voice. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

I now threw all demeanor out the door, racing up the stairs at this point. The only thing going through my head was a single chant over and over.

 _It can't be. It can't be. It can't be. It can't be. It can't be._

 _Please._

I finally reached the top, using more air than I had in years, and leaving all manners aside, I reached out grabbing the boy's shoulder and facing him towards me.

I was met with the biggest, most beautiful ocean colored eyes I had only ever seen once in my existence.

" _Eren?"_


	5. Questioning

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I make profit from this.**

 **For the sake of this plot, Mikasa's last name will be Jaeger/Yeager.**

* * *

" _Eren?"_

I was startled out of my conversation when I was suddenly grabbed by my left shoulder and turned to face a man.

The man stared at me with something akin to wonder, disbelief, and hope.

I heard the man call my name and was confused; I've never met this man before. Before answering him I took a moment to take in his appearance.

He was possibly shorter than I but it was hard to tell since he was on the step below me. He wore only the most magnificent attire I'd ever laid my eyes on. It was probably worth more than I would ever make in 10 of my lives combined.

His hair, black as night, was perfectly combed, and he looked to have an unusual haircut, one I'd never seen before.

His skin was a beautiful porcelain, as if he'd never seen daylight. There didn't seem to be even one imperfection on his body.

I finally made my last observation with his eyes. Wide in an array of emotions, his eyes, framed by a beautiful pale mask, were an odd combination of blue and silver. They were nothing like I'd ever seen before, and they were beautiful.

Noting I had yet to answer the man, I hurried to reply.

"Ah, yes that's me, sir. Excuse me, but how do know my name? I don't believe I've been introduced to you yet."

The man still stood there another moment, staring at me. He seemed to realize that his hand was still on my shoulder and pulled it away. He collected himself, for he was breathing a bit heavily. Once he was straightened in a more regal posture he turned to me once more. His mouth moved to answer me but my acquaintance was faster.

I felt another hand this time on my right shoulder, and turned back again to my new friend Farlan.

"Oh don't mind his "impeccable" manners Eren, Lord Ackerman hasn't seen the light of day in years. It's no wonder he's forgotten how to behave."

I stared at Farlan in shock; that seemed a bit rude, and turned back to Levi to apologize.

I was met with the most intimidating glare I'd ever seen, and was thoroughly frightened. I was just glad the glare wasn't directed at me.

"Actually Farlan, I'm feeling a bit parched, would you mind fetching us some refreshments?" I asked him kindly.

He smiled back at me taking hold of my hand and bowing slightly, joking of course.

"Anything for an angel." He replied smoothly.

Farlan walked past Levi, giving him a glare that Eren was unaware of.

After Farlan had gone Eren continued, face flushed pink.

"I'm sorry about my friend, I don't know what got into him, I actually just met him today." I explained sheepishly.

The man looked back at me before finally speaking for the second time.

"Don't worry about him, I've known him for many years, we've never got along well."

It seemed he wanted to say more but restrained himself. I didn't care too much, I was too busy wishing to hear that soothing, deep voice again.

"Well I hope you're not offended. You never did answer my question though, who are you? How did you know my name?"

The man thought about his answer for a moment.

"My name is Levi Ackerman, Lord to my family's house. I happen to be the last Ackerman left."

I went to apologize for his loss, but he raised his hand.

"No need for that, they've been gone a very long time."

I paused unsure of what to say to that.

"Oh, well I'm still sorry sir, I know how horrible a loved ones passing can be. I've lost some of my own family as well."

Levi stared at me a moment.

"Eren."

I didn't know what to say. Should I be wary of this man?

"You keep saying my name sir, but I've never seen you before. How do you know my name?"

"There is no need to call me sir, please call me Levi." Was his only response.

"But, sir you are a Lord-" he raised his hand once more.

"I insist, Eren."

I didn't want to disobey a Lord so I hesitantly complied.

"Of course, Levi."

I thought I saw the man's face twitch, but he looked completely normal a second after. Maybe it was just my imagination.

"So then, Levi, how is it that you already seem to know who I am?" I asked, ever so curious about the man that seemed to want to avoid answering my question.

Levi continued to stare at me, his expression slowly becoming sorrowful.

The seemingly miserable man reached out to me trying to grasp my hand. He started speaking fast, desperate almost.

"Eren, please, do you really not rem-" "Eren!"

I looked past Levi's shoulder to see Farlan coming back up the steps, two glasses in hand.

"Here, drink fast, they are about to start the ball and you simply must share a dance with me."

"Levi I-" I didn't get to finish. Farlan took my hand and started back down the stairs leading me away from Levi and towards the dance hall.

I turned around as we kept going down the stairs, wanting to give an apology. Once more I was met with the dangerous glare, highlighted by his white and silver mask. Again, he didn't seem to be glaring at me, but at Farlan.

Maybe it was just from all the reflections in the shining room, but I swore his eyes almost looked red for a moment.

My attention was torn away as we reached the bottom of the stairs, and made our way to the double doors leading to an elegant Ballroom.

Farlan pulled me to the center with all the other dancing couples. I was self conscious at first, and had other things on my mind, but Farlan made it fun and I slowly forgot about my nerves, and about Levi.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is short, and it was going to be longer, but I actually like where it stops, so adieu for now. I don't have an upload schedule so if anyone wants faster updates, you'll have to let me know, I can't read minds. :)**


	6. Dancing

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and make zero profit from this.**

* * *

I glared at the back of Farlan's head as he walked away with the one who was supposed to be mine. I would recognize that smell, that voice, those eyes forever, and that boy is Eren.

However, Eren didn't seem to remember me. This is all so entirely confusing, so let me explain.

* * *

Hundreds of years ago, I'm not even sure exactly how many it's been so long, I met a boy. This boy was a prince to a Kingdom far away from my own. I believe back then the land was named Waria. He came with his father, the King, to meet with my own. The two kings were to talk about commencing a truce with each other to become stronger. It would benefit both countries with power and supplies for trade.

Both myself and the prince were to attend so we could see how these types of consultations worked to get experience for our future. All was going well, however the two kings could not agree on minor details. They argued for many hours, and I wished for all of the world not to be there.

I locked eyes across the table with the prince from the other Kingdom. It seemed he also did not wish to be in attendance of this dreadful gathering. I raised my eyebrow at the boy, Eren, and he seemed to know what I was trying to ask. He tilted his head and smiled at me in answer. I knew I should have not stared for as long as I did, but I could not help but finally notice the beauty of the boy in front of me. His gorgeous eyes sparkled as his smiled mischievously. The boy slid from his chair as quiet as possible, moving around the table and grabbing my wrist. I could see him hold back laughter as we ran like hell from the Hall.

Once we were sure we had escaped far enough the boy finally turned around to face me. Still slightly running I couldn't help but be awe struck as his messy dark hair was swept around with the wind of our momentum. We finally came to a halt and I couldn't prevent myself from crashing into the boy at our abrupt stop. The prince had been laughing uncontrollably as we stopped, and I couldn't help but smile and laugh as well. We fell to the cold hard floor as we crashed into each other.

The boy's laughter finally started to die off as he stared up at me. I was frozen on top of the boy, not daring to move but too senseless to apologize. The seemingly endless hallway was filled with our heavy breathing, and I finally regained my senses enough to realise I needed to get off of the prince and ask for forgiveness for practically assaulting him.

As I moved to finally get up, the boy's eyes became heavy and he reached up with one hand to carefully stroke my cheek.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, Prince Ackerman," Eren said softly.

I was completely motionless for a few moments, before I finally spoke.

"That was my line."

* * *

And the rest was history.

Well, maybe not, because that's not how this story ends, but perhaps that is a story for another time. For now, I have more pressing matters at hand. Like the fact that Farlan The Undying Bastard is currently sweeping away my mate. I could not just stand there and watch as my mate was being courted by another man; I had to do something.

I raced back down the stairs just in time to hear the orchestra finish the current song, before making my way swiftly over to Eren. The song ended and as Farlan twirled Eren one last time I grabbed onto Eren's other hand, turning him away from Farlan and dancing into the crowd as the next song began to play.

I recognised the new song that played and tried not to think of the irony of the situation.

Eren gasped in surprise as he was twirled into my arms now and was swept off into the crowd with the new song. I shrugged in response to his questioning glance, and he just laughed as we continued to dance around the Ballroom.

When we finally finished dancing Eren walked out onto a balcony with very few people to escape the heat of the room and cool off. I slowly followed after him and stood curiously behind him as he leaned against the railing and stared up at the sky.

I moved to stand next to him, and he turned his head to look at me now. "The stars are so beautiful," he whispered to me with a glazed expression. I looked back at him, curious. "Yes, they are very beautiful," I reply.

"I've never really had the chance to look at them. I've always had to be-" Eren was cut off as the large clock tower in the distance started to chime loudly.

Eren gasped and turned around to face the giant clock, staring at the bright tower. "Oh no." He whispered shakily.

"Eren, what's wrong?" I asked surprised at his sudden anxiety.

"Oh no, oh no, I'm sorry Levi, I have to go!" Eren yelled as he pushed past me and raced back into the Ballroom.

"Eren!" I yelled, running after him. I panicked as I had already lost Eren in the crowd. I gave up looking and instead ran to the entry way where I suspected he would be heading.

I almost ripped the arm in half that landed on my shoulder. I was turned to face an angry Farlan. "What the hell was that all about Acker-" he started to question but I didn't care nor did I have time for that idiot.

I tore my arm away from that filth and continued to race towards the entrance, not caring about the yells of my name behind me. I had to find Eren, he can't leave, not again. I can't go through this again.

I finally came to the front entrance, but there was no sign of Eren anywhere. 'Please, haven't I suffered long enough?' I thought to myself. I went to look outside but it was completely dark, and with Eren's attire tonight it would be next to impossible to find him.

I wanted to scream and yell as I fell to my knees losing all hope of finding him.

I could only sit there trying not to rip myself apart as I listened to the last chime of the clock tower.

" _Eren!"_ I yelled in agony.

* * *

 **If anyone was curious the song they danced to was "Cantarella" by Whiteflame, but the Vocaloid version sang by Kaito and Miku. Apart from a few key elements I thought that song was pretty fitting for their situation and also thought the music was a good fit for a Masquerade Ball from hundreds of years ago.**


End file.
